


Ни капли царской крови

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Avengers Asgard, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После возвращения Локи в Асгард Один назначает ему легкое, но унизительное наказание, а выполнить его поручает Тору</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни капли царской крови

Еще никогда Локи не видел главный зал дворца отсюда. Обычное место младшего сына – вторая ступень трона, сразу за матерью, по правую руку отца. Или на натертом до блеска полу во время танцев. Или центральный, главный стол на пиру.  
Но никогда, никогда еще Локи не стоял на полу перед троном на коленях, связанный, униженный и оскорбленный.  
Не осталось ни злости, ни обиды. Блудный принц Йотунхейма, приемный сын царя Асгарда был оскорблен тем, как обращались с ним теперь все те, кто раньше был другом. Локи посмотрел направо и увидел скорбные рожи Троицы и злорадную улыбку Сиф. Налево смотреть не было сил. Рядом с троном, занимая место матери, стоял Тор – отныне и навсегда правая рука Одина, его наследник, будущий царь, перенимавший опыт и мудрость отца. Тор смотрел на Локи с жалостью и грустью, и эти же чувства расцвечивали золотом глаза Фригги.  
Локи сжал губы в тонкую линию, чувствуя, как отливает от них кровь. Он и так был бледен, а от унижения, от попранной гордости и того, что семья, не сделавшая его своим до конца, теперь жалеет его, стал белее снега.  
— Ты, Локи, сын… Лафея, — густой бас Всеотца всего на миг сорвался, но все в зале заметили это, — виновен в предательстве и попытке захвата трона, в покушении на убийство и причинении зла Девяти мирам. Согласен ли ты с этим обвинением?  
Локи же послышался смех Хеймдалля и тихое «Что ты скажешь на это, змееязыкий?».  
— Да, — твердо ответил Локи и поднял голову, посмотрел на Одина с вызовом. Он специально не отводил глаз, чтобы не увидеть, как тяжело вздохнула Фригга, как, будто от прошившей молнии, вздрогнул Тор. Один, помолчав, продолжил:  
— Признавая за собой вину, предаешь ли ты себя в руки защитников Асгарда, чтобы получить достойное тебя наказание?  
— Да, — улыбнулся в ответ Локи. – Предаю.  
Он тихо смеялся в лицо Всеотцу, понимая, что тот сам загоняет себя в ловушку. Тот и сам знал, к чему ведут эти речи, но порядок суда был извечен, и менять его не мог даже Великий Один.  
— Локи, сын Лафея, за свои преступления против Асгарда и других миров ты должен быть казнен. Но закон велит нам чтить царскую кровь, и ты, как наследный принц Йотунхейма, как приемный сын царской семьи Асгарда, останешься в живых.  
Локи смеялся в голос. Он прекрасно знал, что Один ничего не сможет сделать против царской крови. Однажды пролившись, она превратится в ручьи, реки и океаны, и могуществу Одина тоже может прийти конец. Локи знал и насмехался над ним, и Всеотец не мог этого стерпеть.  
— Вместо этого, Локи, сын Лафея, ты подвергнешься другому наказанию. И оно, как мы надеемся, станет тебе лучшим уроком. Ты будешь выпорот кнутом. Ты получишь пятьдесят ударов по спине, и рубцы, оставленные на твоей коже, надолго сохранят в твоей памяти этот суд.  
Смех Локи прервался. Он, не в силах поверить, смотрел на Одина и чувствовал, как растекается по венам ледяной холод.  
— Закон не позволяет поднимать руку на обладателя царской крови, — прошипел он Всеотцу.  
— Верно, — кивнул тот. – Никому, кроме высшего или равного.  
— Ты хочешь меня отшлепать, папочка? – снова засмеялся Локи, и его едкий смех, казалось, отравил воздух во всем зале.  
— Нет! – возразил отец. – Я не подниму на тебя руку, Локи, сын… Одина. Я не делал этого никогда и не буду начинать. Тор!  
Наконец Локи позволил себе посмотреть на старшего брата, назначенного его палачом. Тор сделал два шага к трону и поклонился отцу, принимая его волю.  
— Пятьдесят ударов, — повторил Один, ударил древком копья о пол перед собой и поднялся. До Локи, как и до всех, кто был близко от трона, донесся его шепот: — Уведи его в свои покои, сын. Никто не должен этого видеть.  
Два придворных воина подняли Локи и поставили на ноги. Спустившийся со ступеней трона Тор кивнул им, опустил руку на плечо брата и повел его за собой. Все собравшиеся на суд жители Асгарда расступались перед наследником и его предателем-братом, обжигая их спины злыми взглядами. Все считали приговор Всеотца слишком мягким, но никто не мог возразить, пойти против древнего закона – ни одна капля царской крови не должна пролиться на землю. Воспротивиться такому наказанию мог только Хеймдалль, но его не было в этом зале, а от Радужного моста до царского дворца Всевидящий бы не докричался. Сейчас его не хотели слышать.  
Локи шел за Тором следом, не поднимал головы, не отвечал на вопросы. Он ненавидел Тора за то, что тот будет делать сейчас, и за то, что тот делал прежде. Каждый шаг, каждый вздох Локи был пропитан этой ненавистью. Тор уловил ее в воздухе, резко остановился и повернулся к брату.  
— Ты ненавидишь меня, — ровно сказал он. – И злишься. Так, Локи?  
Тот поднял глаза и горько усмехнулся, скользнул по высохшим от злобы губам острым кончиком языка – как есть змея.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Тор, — с наслаждением подтвердил он. – Но не злюсь.  
— Хорошо. Это лучше, чем я думал, — он помолчал и добавил: — Больше, чем ждал. Не бойся. Я сделаю все быстро и не больно.  
— Не-ет, — оскорбился Локи. – Ты уже лишил меня всего. Так не лишай наказания, данного мне отцом.  
Тор снова посмотрел на него с жалостью, мерзкой, оскорбительной жалостью, а Локи почувствовал, как закипает ледяная кровь в его венах, как краснеют от ненависти глаза и наливается синевой кожа. Если бы он мог ненавидеть брата сильнее, он бы сделал это. Но Тор смотрел на него, сжимал крепко плечо и смотрел в глаза открыто и честно, и Локи, кривя в нарочитой усмешке губы, понял, насколько губительна его ненависть.  
Он с юных лет метался между двумя чувствами, и каждое подпитывалось от другого. Обида на отца и мать, злость на блестящего в своих победах Тора сменялась в его душе на восхищение братом и любовь к нему. Локи чувствовал, как его разрывает от гнетущих чувств, но ничего не мог сделать с собой. Он продолжал злиться и любить, восхищаться и ненавидеть, и снисходительность Тора, такая оскорбительная для Локи, разрушала его.  
Один с толком выбрал наказание. Оно стократно вырастало от того, что карать Локи будет рука брата. И он понимал, что с одинаковой жаждой боится исполнения приговора и жаждет его.  
Тор открыл дверь в свои покои, провел в них брата, впервые за всю жизнь входящего сюда не как к себе, запер дверь и скинул с плеч плащ, расстегнул доспех.  
— Мне придется раздеть тебя, — предупредил он, и Локи вздрогнул, понимая, что час его окончательной расплаты наступил. Стиснув зубы, он позволил Тору раздеть себя, а тот не торопился. Каждый замок, каждый узел он распутывал медленно и осторожно, словно боялся повредить Локи больше, чем грядущей поркой. Локи не мешал и не помогал, опустил раскованные руки и наблюдал исподлобья, как Тор стягивает с него легкий доспех, кожаный камзол и нижнюю рубашку, расстегивает брюки и снимает с ледяных ступней мягкие сапоги. Локи смотрел и пытался сдержать себя, чтобы не кинуться ему в ноги, целуя и кусая их от невыносимого желания стать только его. Ненависть, моря и океаны ненависти вызывал в своей душе Локи, чтобы не дать выхода своей вечной жажде принадлежать брату.  
Тор оставил его в центре комнаты, отошел, чтобы раздеться самому, и Локи вынуждал себя не поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть это. Он знал, что Тор остался только в рубашке, что уже выбрал хлыст – тонкий свист пробного удара рассек воздух. Локи стоял и ждал, когда Тор приступит к наказанию.  
— Я буду осторожен, — снова пообещал Тор, а Локи закрыл глаза и начал считать. Что ему осторожность брата? Она – только впитавшийся в разум и плоть страх пролить царскую кровь.  
Не этого всегда хотелось Локи.  
Сначала он услышал звук рассеченного воздуха и только потом почувствовал, как обжигает спину, кожа наливается кровью и вспухает первым рубцом. Тор бил сильно и ровно, нанося удары по телу Локи друг за другом, поровну с двух сторон. Локи зашатался и едва не рухнул на колени, настолько болезненными они были, но устоял, выпрямился и гордо поднял голову, принимая наказание. Он расслабился, каждая клетка его тела стала свободной и легкой, и боль чувствовалась все меньше и меньше.  
Но она оставалась. От ударов тонкие токи бежали по нервам, пронзали тело и заставляли его вибрировать в такт свисту кнута, и через несколько минут Локи уже не понимал разницы между болью и удовольствием — настолько похожими они стали, настолько слились в одно. Теперь каждый удар он встречал, чуть подаваясь под него, позволил себе кричать, принимая их, и каждое прикосновение гибкого кожаного ремня вводило в экстаз. Из болезненных его крики превратились в восторженные. Стоявший за спиной Тор начал медлить, и замахи получались с оттяжкой, принося еще больше удовольствия. Локи задыхался от него, стонал и нетвердо стоял на ногах, все больше мечтая о том, чтобы рухнуть на колени и отдаться этой извращенной боли насовсем.  
Тор устал. Дыхание прерывалось, вдохи были судорожными и жадно глубокими, а Локи, даже не оборачиваясь, знал, что по лицу брата течет пот, и изредка Тор вытирает его рукавом, но не останавливается. Из-за его усталости удары стали реже, но сильнее, сбивали с ног и лишали воздуха. Тело наливалось болью и удовольствием, само расслаблялось и отдавалось под удары, а Локи, коротко всхлипнув, рухнул на пол, чувствуя кожей блаженную прохладу камня.  
— Локи! – крикнул Тор, опустил руку и шагнул к брату, но обернувшийся Локи прошипел:  
— Продолжай! Еще восемь.  
Тор кивнул послушно, помедлил еще секунду, но снова обрушил на спину брата сильнейший удар. Локи выгнулся, открываясь перед ним, застонал в закушенную губу и понял, что для окончательного падения ему осталось совсем немного.  
Тор бил уже наотмашь, без передышки, хлыст свистел и крутился на каждом замахе, а Локи, вжимаясь болезненно-твердым членом в каменный пол, терся о гладкие плиты и уже был готов молить о пощаде.  
Последний раз Тор замахнулся, и Локи поднялся, оперся на руки и колени, ожидая его.  
— Локи.  
Он обернулся и увидел, как приближается к нему тонкая полоска хлыста. Она двигалась медленно, словно время вокруг Локи замерзло и остановилось, и в эти короткие секунды он почувствовал, как предает его тело, как ослабшие руки и ноги разъезжаются на мокром от его пота полу, а белесые капли брызгают на темный мрамор. Локи рухнул в пятна своего семени и пота, прижался горящей щекой к холодному камню и закрыл глаза.  
Он уже не понимал, что Тор поднимает его, несет на руках на кровать и осторожно укладывает на живот. Спустя секунду или час Локи почувствовал, как его тело вытирают мокрой тканью, очищая от влаги и семени, а на располосованную спину густо ложится заживляющая мазь.  
— Прости меня, Локи, — шептал над ухом поникший Тор, убирал налипшие на лицо брата пряди и гладил, едва касаясь щеки кончиками пальцев. – Прости меня.  
Локи не мог говорить, тело все еще не было послушно ему, но отзывалось на прикосновения, словно говоря своему неудачливому хозяину, что нашло себе нового. Разум тоже предавал его. Локи тянулся к руке Тора, которая дарила поровну и ласку, и боль, и понимал, что только они могут успокоить разрывавшуюся напополам душу. Кажется, только сейчас, предав и получив наказание за предательство, Локи понял, чего хотел на самом деле. Он всегда был словно расколот, а сейчас Тор пятью десятками ударов кнута и нежной заботой собрал его в одно целое.  
Локи закрыл глаза и заплакал от невыносимого облегчения, а когда Тор, стараясь не потревожить исполосованную спину брата, лег рядом, Локи уткнулся в протянутую ладонь и затих.  
Он был целым. Настоящим. Живым и любящим. Он был — Тора.


End file.
